


Spiky!!

by NeedYaoiNow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedYaoiNow/pseuds/NeedYaoiNow
Summary: La barba de Sanji era muy molesta cuando se besaban.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Spiky!!

**Author's Note:**

> Vi un FanArt y quise escribir sobre ello porque se me hizo lo más adorable de la vida, nada más que comentar. Viva el SanLu. 
> 
> Disfruten

**_________**

Sin detener el beso, dirigió sus manos hacia sus mejillas, agarrándolo desde ahí con delicadeza. Ignoró el hecho de que Luffy seguía respirando mientras se besaban, pues le era más interesante disfrutar de aquel encuentro.

Besar a Luffy ha sido una costumbre que no sabe cuándo ni cómo llegó, pero no era desagradable.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza profundizando el contacto, y sintió el respingo del cuerpo de su capitán por el toqueteo de su lengua en sus labios. El calor se le subió a la cabeza al percibir sus manos agarrándolo de su saco, tal vez para seguirle el fogoso ritmo, pero, por desgracia, no fue tan así.

Repentinamente Luffy lo empujó, por poco dejándolo caer al suelo, y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro. Se empezó a rascar con brusquedad alrededor de su boca y mentón, soltando un quejido que detonaba su molestia.

—¡¡La barba de Sanji es puntiaguda!! ¡Me pica!

Aquel reclamo le hizo fruncir el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Llevó su mano hacia su mentón, sintiendo el tacto de su barba. Bueno, tal vez la tenga un poco larga, era normal que sea incómoda al momento de un beso.

—Lo siento –Por alguna razón, se disculpó. Luffy lo miró haciendo un puchero, aún rascándose las mejillas. Sanji sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y se volvió a acercarse a él–. Pero no seas llorón, vamos. Es solo pelo.

Quería seguir besándolo, ¿era mucho pedir?

Sus manos ahora se posaron en los hombros del menor, y se empinó hacia su rostro con el fin de continuar compartiendo saliva, pero Luffy, mostrándose testarudo, empezó a retroceder para impedirlo. Sanji volvió a fruncir el ceño y volvió a intentarlo, otra vez siendo rechazado.

—¡Es molesto, ya no quiero!

—¿¡Ah!? ¡No jodas ahora!

Empezaron a forcejear. Luffy llevó una mano hacia la frente de Sanji para alejarlo, pero el rubio insistía. Ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, dejándolos en una posición algo incómoda y graciosa. 

—¡Tsk! Ya, bien –Sanji se rindió, y se dio la vuelta notoriamente molesto para irse–. Iré a rasurarme, no tardaré, espera aquí. 

_Maldición, lo que tenía que hacer por su estúpido capitán_. Se quejaba mientras se miraba en el espejo y pasaba la navaja por su rostro; no es que le molestara de todos modos el rasurarse, el problema es que Luffy siempre cambiaba de opinión en los momentos más inesperados. ¡Hasta hace poco nada que le molestaba! ¿¡Ahora le pica!? ¡Qué tontería! 

Robin lo miró divertida en cuanto salió de baño aún secándose el rostro y soltando maldiciones. Los demás estaban paseando por la isla en la cual desembarcaron, así que estaban solo los tres aún por el Sunny. Obviamente se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero se mantenía al margen. 

Luffy seguía en el mismo lugar, rascándose la nariz sin ninguna preocupación. Al darse cuenta de que Sanji volvió, puso una cara de asombro al verlo sin su característica barba. No creía que en verdad lo iba a hacer.

Ahora que otra vez estaban frente a frente, Sanji lo miró cruzándose de brazos, mostrando su rostro sin ningún pelo puntiagudo que llegase a molestarlo. Luffy llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, sintiendo la suave piel sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Entonces, como ya no había ningún contratiempo más, continuó besuqueándolo hasta dejarle los labios rojos e hinchados. Maldito cocinero urgido.

El problema ahora era que la barba de Sanji crecía más rápido de lo normal. Sin embargo, verlo rasurado se hizo más recurrente.


End file.
